


Good Pet

by MapleMeSyrup



Series: Tumblr Requests and Prompts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Other, Sex Toys, Submissive Papyrus, Undertail, Vibrators, swapfell papyrus x gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleMeSyrup/pseuds/MapleMeSyrup
Summary: Requests: "So I always love just how intense a sub you write Swapfell Papyrus. It gives me life. Based on the public ask could i request some of those scenarios such as him actually giving oral in a restaurant under the table and him with a vibrator stuck in him in public?""Would SF Paps be OK with his S/O tying loads of vibrators to him and edging him in public? If so what would it be like""I love submissive sf papyrus so could I ask for him being teased in public, like not full blown sex but secret touches and whispers that get him worked up and desperate but he has to wait to be allowed to go home for sex"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my blog [Skelltales ](https://skelltales.tumblr.com/) for more like this!

It’s your birthday today and Rus saved up enough money to take you to that ultra fancy restaurant that just opened up. Beautiful Grecian statues greet you at the entrance as you stroll down the red carpet, the hostess in a fancy suit bows in respect and leads you to a table in the middle of the quiet, yet bustling restaurant; its fancy white sheet draping to the ground the a single candle flickering romantically. Everyone speaks in soft murmurs, but the occasional laughter and the clinks of glasses and silverware makes the restaurant as lively as a bustling city. You take your boyfriend’s hand and give him an encouraging smile as the hostess folds your napkins on your lap. Rus remains stoic, showing no trace of emotion or reaction to the beauty surrounding him, but even so, you can see through the cracks of his mask. A little flush of orange here. A sudden twitch there. You lick your lips at the deliciousness before you. 

 “Here are your menus, honored guests. Your server will be with your shortly. Please, take all the time you need,” the pretty hostess bows and returns to her station.

You give her a smile then turn to the skeleton in front of you, “How are you doing, pet?”

Rus says nothing, his fist clenching around the table cloth. 

“Speak,” you command. 

Rus moans softly, his mask shattering away completely, his words breathless and shaky, “I-It feels g-good, y-your highness,” 

You chuckle cruelly, listening carefully for the hum of the vibrators buried deep inside his ecto-pussy, with a few attached around his pelvis bones and ribs. The skeleton pants softly and sweat rolls down his forehead and drips onto his nice suit. A few other patrons glances at him strangely, but goes back to their own business. You almost feel sorry for him. Almost. 

Shortly after, your waiter approaches your table, “Hello and welcome to _Chez Vira, may_  I offer you some of our specialty wine?” 

“Just a red for me please. And for him a water,” 

Rus whimpers and you glare at him, signalling him to be quiet. 

“Alright, and are you ready to order?” your server asks. 

“Yes. I’ll be having the salmon please,” you hand the menu back to him. 

“And for you, sir?” the waiter turns to the skeleton who looks like he’s ready to crack. 

“He’ll have the ravioli,” you order for him out of mercy, not for your boyfriend, oh no, it would be wonderful for him to moan in ecstasy in front of a stranger, but for the poor waiter, who probably doesn’t want to be involved with your sick shinnegians.  

The server boy looks at Rus strangely, but smiles and leaves to input your order. You two remain quiet, the nice ambiance relaxing your muscles, though it seems to have quite the opposite effect on your boyfriend. His bones shake from pure tension and his eyes flicker around him, fearing that people will take notice, and his breath is sporadic and thick, like he’s suffocating. To an outsider, this is torture, but to him, he’s in heaven. Resting your elbow on the table, you slide your leg up his, inching closer and closer to his pelvis. 

“Y-Your H-Highness,” Rus groans. 

Frowning, you shove your foot onto his pelvis, shoving the vibrator deeper into his sloping wet pussy. He yelps loudly, gaining weird looks from everyone in the restaurant. You keep your foot on his pelvis, as he keeps his head down in embarrassment. You wait til the other nosy patreons shrug it off. 

“Did I give you permission to speak?” you growl, twisting your foot deeper in deeper. 

Rus only whimpers. Fishing a small remote out of your pocket, you twist the dial all the way up. The skeleton’s eyes bulge and accidentally bangs his eyes against the table. You snicker, then your waiter swings by your table in worry. 

“Is everything alright, sir?” 

Rus looks at you in panic, the hum of the vibration ringing in his ears. 

“Oh, he’s just not feeling well, are you honey?” you reach across to stroke his sweaty hand, “He’ll be fine, thank you.”

The waiter nods and walks away. 

“I’ll offer you a deal, pet,” your sultry voice drips with mischief, “If you could make me cum right here and right now, I’ll let you cum too. And turn off those vibrators.” 

Rus perks up, but doesn’t say anything.

“You may speak,” 

“Highness, b-but how?” Rus moans quietly. 

“You’re a smart boy,” you shrug, lightly stroking yourself in anticipation, “You can figure it out,” 

The skeleton gulps and looks around, making sure no one is staring. Lifting up the tablecloth, he ducks under the table slipping away quietly. You feel his hands trail up your legs and fumble through your clothes, exposing your genitals to the fresh air. It tingles with excitement. Rus works his fingers around you, your slickness dripping onto your fingers. The vibrators buzz through his pussy, sending pleasure upon pleasure, urging him to orgasm, but he mustn’t. Using his long tonuge, he laps away your juices, and you shudder in pleasure, sighing softly. As he stands on the precipice of an orgasm, he works you quickly, begging you to cum before he does. Oh god, please cum, please cum. This is torture! Finally, you groan quietly and squirt your fluids all over his face. Rus licks away the droplets streaming down his face, your flavor bursting in his mouth. He shifts as the vibrations tear his vagina, his bones weak with need, but he holds himself back. The skeleton crawls back into his chair, his skull still glistening from you. He catches a woman’s eye across the room and her eyes widened, then turned away in disgust. 

“Y-Your Highness...?” Rus practically begs in need, his mind going fuzzy from the edging till cumming is all he could think about. 

You breath heavily, your face flushed as you recover from your orgasm, then your eyes trail over to him, your heart twisting in pity, “Cum,” 

An earth shattering quake ripples through the skeleton body as he cover his mouth desperately to stop himself from screaming your name in ecstasy, his hand gripping the table, nearly cracking it. His body shudders and spazzes while he tries to keep himself contained, then he slumps on the table, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. You turn off the vibrators with your remote control and relief washes over the skeleton as he sighs contently. The hum of the vibrations still haunts his mind. 

Surprisingly, no one noticed anything. 

“You did good, pet,” you praise as you reach across the table and stroke his hand, “Now keep those in you. We don’t have anything that will hide it,” 

“May I wipe my face, your highness?” Rus asks as he regains his senses. 

You remember your juices still sticking on his face and debate whether or not you should leave it there, but he’s been through enough, “Go ahead,” 

Taking the napkin, Rus cleans his face of your juices just as the waiter brings the food. 

“Salmon for you mx, and ravioli for you sir. Do you need anything else?” the server boy asks you. 

“No, I think we’re okay, thank you,” Rus speaks to him for the for time. 

The waiter jumps back in shock then regains his composure. He bows with a quiet ‘enjoy your meal’ then scurries off to the kitchen. You and Rus both laugh and toast to a night worth celebrating. 


End file.
